Angel
by Tana Satou
Summary: A special one-shot for my birthday which is in November. I'm not telling you anymore except the fact that Lucy dies in this story. Rated T for um... Gay bars, alcohol and swearing in the author notes?


**This is a special one-shot for my birthday (Which is somewhere between November 15-20). I was banging my head against the wall just to come up with a title and I was killing myself to come up with the plot. And yes, I just had to make a sad story. ****FYI, don't you dare complain to me that my chapters look short, I upload my stories on a Kindle Fire. **

**For those of you that know, remember when Future Lucy died? Well why didn't Future Rogue use that time to kill them? That is a flaw that lots of anime and manga series have. Well since it's that popular, let's do it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Tana Satou does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

><p>"Let's go on a mission, Luce." Natsu said. "I guess I have no choice, you've bothered me all day." Lucy replied in an annoyed tone. Natsu walked over to the request board and picked a random job without looking, "Let's do this one". Lucy studied the paper, "Defeat a dark guild..." Lucy said. "Well, I'm gonna ask Mira to stamp this and-" Natsu got cut off by Lucy, "Shouldn't we bring the rest of the team along with us?" Lucy asked. "Don't worry." Natsu responded.<p>

Natsu walked over to MiraJane and got the job paper stamped, "Let's go, Luce!" Natsu called. Natsu and Lucy walked out of the guild and went to the dark guild. (Which is a gay bar, unfortunately...)

* * *

><p>Natsu kicked the doors open, "Fight us!" Natsu yelled. The guild stopped what they were doing and looked at Natsu, it became silent. "Go home, kid!" A man yelled, breaking the silence. The man lunged at Natsu and Lucy with a sword in hand. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punched the man in the gut. "Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo!" Lucy yelled, a blinding light shone in front of Lucy, when it disappeared Loke stood there. "So you've decided to marry me?" Loke randomly asked Lucy, "Stop flirting or I'll call Aries." Lucy replied.<p>

"Okay, okay." Loke said, "Regulus Impact!". Loke punched two men that were drinking, the beer mugs fell on to the floor and shattered. It was silent once more, "MY SAKÉ!" one of the men yelled. It became an uproar of yelling about saké. Some of the men pulled out bazookas from nowhere **(A/N: I know what you're thinking and no)**. Men attacked Loke with swords, after about seven hits, Loke disappeared. Natsu was fighting three men that used re-quip magic and Lucy was fighting a man who used take-over magic.

The men with the bazookas aimed for Natsu, who was fighting five men this time. Lucy saw the men and ran towards Natsu, "Look out!" she yelled. The men fired, Lucy jumped in front of Natsu. Natsu watched in horror as Lucy fell to the ground, but caught her before she hit the ground. Lucy coughed blood, "Luce, w-why did you do that?" Natsu asked. "I didn't want you to die, what would I do without you? I would probably kill myself if you died." Lucy replied, "Please! Hang in there, Luce!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, please keep on living... And I have one more thing to tell you." Lucy said, "I love you and.. *Cough* I a-always did ever since the day I met you..." Natsu kissed Lucy on the lips. "Arigatou..." Lucy finally said before all she saw was darkness. Tears ran down Natsu's face. Natsu's fist lit on fire, "YOU WILL ALL PAY!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Natsu broke down the guild doors while carrying Lucy bridal-style, "What the hell, flamebrain!?" Gray yelled. "Shut your damn mouth." Natsu retorted "Natsu, what is wrong with you?" Erza asked, Levy looked at Lucy's dead corpse and gasped, "Is Lu-chan... dead?". Everyone gasped and broke into tears.<p>

"Lucy-san, why did you have to die?"

"Lu-chan..."

"Juvia should be happy that Love-rival is dead, but Juvia is sad."

"Who killed her!?"

"Lucy was the light in Fairy Tail..."

Fairy Tail became quieter than a library.

* * *

><p><em>R.I.P.<em>

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_X767-X786_

_The Light of Fairy Tail_

Everyone cried.

"Lucy-san, why did you have to die?" Wendy said.

"Lu-chan..." Levy said.

"Juvia should be happy that Love-rival is dead, but Juvia is sad." Juvia **(A/N: Obviously) **said.

"Lucy was the light in Fairy Tail..." Erza said.

Natsu wasn't at Lucy's funeral. "Erza-san, do you know where Natsu-san is?" Wendy asked, "No, but he's not here..." Erza replied.

"Can you tell me about _that_ now?"

"Fine... Natsu was going to propose to Lucy but he didn't, he was afraid that she only though of him as a friend."

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip~ 1 Year Later<em>

Natsu stood in front of Lucy's grave, _"Natsu..."_ he heard a voice say. A blinding light shone on Lucy's gravestone, Natsu closed his eyes. When Natsu opened his eyes Lucy was standing there, "Lucy!" Natsu said. "Natsu, how are things going in life?" Lucy asked. "It's not the same without you... The guild is quieter than a library and you even got Cana to stop drinking." Natsu replied. "My time was short in the human world but please remember that I'll always love you, even as a spirit." Lucy said, "I'll always love you too..." Natsu said. Lucy disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAHHHHHHHH! Oh um... sorry, I kind of ruined the mood, didn't I? Anway, PUBLISHED IN TIME *************! I just censored a whole word...<strong>


End file.
